The Rise of the Dragon Warrior! Sakura Doragosu!
by SakuraDoragosu9274
Summary: What if Lucy Heartfillia isn't her at all? What is she is someone else that is known infamous world wide? And what if she's meant to save all the people, demons and dragons? Like A.K.A The Whole World? This is the story of a Dragon Warrior, the Guardian of Humans, Dragons and Demons. And the Guardian name is Sakura, Sakura Doragosu. Follow her life in a twist and mix of betrayal...
1. Breaking Bonds and Shattering Hearts

**The Rise of the Dragon Warrior! Sakura Dragular!**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Author's note: First Crossover! Naruto Shippuden, Fairy Tail and a hint of Pokemon. Hope you guys like it! And please Review! **

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Summary:**

**What if Lucy Heartfillia isn't her at all? What is she is someone else that is known infamous worldwide? And what if she's meant to save all the people, demons and dragons? Like A.K.A The Whole World? This is the story of a Dragon Warrior, the Guardian of Humans, Dragons and Demons. And the Guardian name is Sakura, Sakura Dragular. Follow her life in a twist and mix of betrayal, sadness, happiness, humor, romance, adventures and finally...**_**death**_**. -(Sakura/Centric, Sakura/Multi)-(BTW, this story is for fans or people who appreciate Ultra Strong Sakura, OOC characters and basically a sense of Humor.)- And Lucy will be dead for this story! Please get ready for her death! And sorry! I'm so sorry but I tried to decided if there's any way but, I can't! (Now crying hard and go to my emo corner to plant mushrooms.)**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 1**

**Breaking Bonds and Shattering Hearts**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Lucy's P.O.V/Sakura's P.O.V.**

'_How should I face the Guild? I mean, I lied to them who I am and what my magic powers are, so how could I actually face them.' _I sigh as I rubbed my temples, which would always calm me down when I'm going to rage. I can't think of anything else. I'm not Lucy Heartfillia. I'm definitely not that girl. I'm Sakura Haruno. And how do I actually look like Lucy? Well, it's pretty simple if you just do a henge and act with her characteristics and the whole Guild would believe me.

I still remember the day where Lucy actually died, just before the day she joined Fairy Tail, why I join? I want to complete her dream of joining Fairy Tail, The Guild where her real family would always be there for her. I have been hiding my identity and my real magic powers and of course, my shinobi skills that mages think that its magic. And I tell you, they are really stupid.

**-Flash Back-**

_I was walking on a very rocking path through the woods just to not ride the train and keep my own insanity in tact. While I was conversing with Eevee, my demon partner, I heard a scream. Both our instinct in rescuing the person in danger skyrocketed as we ran through the bush, not minding the stupid branches of the trees hitting us in various places. _

"_Eevee! Do you-?"_

"_Yep! I smell it! Someone is in danger! And judging from the magic raiding from that person, it gotta be a-"_

"_Celestial Mage!"_

_We ran as fast as we could, well I have to slow down so that Eevee can catch up with me and I was carrying a freaking heavy bag. After snapping some of the annoying branches, we saw a blond lady, around my age, 17 years old, being tied up and eight random guys were playing around with some weird looking keys-! Those are Celestial keys! Damn them! Those keys are precious to that young lady! Speaking of her, She's all injured and bleeding in most of the vital places! _

"_Eevee! __**Shadow Ball**__!"_

"_RAAAWWWRR!"_

_The surprise attack gave us a chance to free the lady and rescue her. While Eevee turned into his nature form: Leafeon, and try his best to heal most of the injured places, I generated fire around both of my hands and launched myself at them. I punched two of the guys' stomach and send them back with force, both of those ugly big dudes hit the other remaining guys, causing all of them to fall on the ground, hard. And lucky, the guy who's holding her keys flung it into the air and I was able to catch it. _

_I turn around and saw her coughing out blood. I quickly go to her side and I held her hand. Damn, I wish that I can use my powers freely but Kisuke-Sensei said that if I use it, I'll attract more evil things and they will try and take over me. My train of thoughts stopped so as my breathe when I heard said something about, 'Miy…kiys.."_

_Eevee looked at her and them at me confused, I then remember that she's a celestial mage, I gave her the keys and she held them very tightly to her chest and cried. I just look at her and held her hands even tighter, Eevee turned back into his normal form and whimpered sadly. Silence devour the whole scene, well except for her crying her eyes out. Eevee look at me dead in the eyes and I knew what was going to happen._

_She's going to die. _

_She doesn't have enough Life Spirit Form to regain her energy and heal. Not even Eevee know how to restore it. The guys must have used some kind of spell that make her magic-less and the side effects must be Life Draining magic. Like Zeref's Magic and man was that terrifying like hell. But, I promise to get stronger so that no one would ever experience that hell of a magic ever again. _

"_Who…W-Who are y-you?"_

"_My name is Sakura."_

"_S-Sakura…A perfect name f-for your p-pink hair…And I k-know you have p-pink hair since s-some are s-shown…" Oh, I'm wearing my hood that is attached to my black robe with a similar insignia._

"_Well, what's your name?"_

"_M-My name i-is Lucy, L-Lucy Heatf-fillia."_

_I smiled, she still can act like she isn't dying yet,"Nice name for you, Lucy. I kinda like it." I replied._

"_I want to give y-you my k-keys."_

"_W-What!?"_

"_They could s-still go on a-adventures with y-you. And I-I trust you."_

"_Lucy, you shouldn't do tha-"_

"_P-Please! I-I want them t-to be happy!" Lucy was crying the moment she begged me._

_I looked at Eevee, who looked back and nodded. I held the hand that got the keys and whispered some Demon language. After that, Lucy looks more lifeless and she have no magic, after all, the spell I case allows one's magic to transfer into another. Eevee look at Lucy for the final time and went to my side and snuggled to my side, seeking comfort, he hate it when someone's dying. Especially when he can't do anything._

"_And promise m-me one t-thing."_

_I lean forward to her face and tried to hear her final last words. My eyes widen as she completed the sentence and fall into a forever-long slumber. I slowly rise up and look at her face; I slowly put my hand on her still open eyes and put them close. She doesn't deserve this, not at all. She wanted to join Fairy Tail, the only Guild where the mages there have a bad past or history. And from what I see in her eyes before she pass away, I see sadness, something that I despites the most and would try and demolish it before it reach my Nakama._

"_Oh! The little girly died! How sad!"_

_I stood up slowly and turn to face them. Eevee follow suit and growl at those ugly mages, how dare they call themselves that!? Before they even said another word, Eevee and I were getting our favorite yet heck of s strong move that we made up just to destroy dark mages Guild like this one and sprint towards them at high speed. Eevee got his __**Shadow Bal**__l ready while I sucked in my breath and let it all out. _

"_**ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON!"**_

"_**SHADOW BALL!"**_

_Eevee used his __**Shadow Ball**__ after I used my roar, the __**Shadow Ball**__ somehow got into the fire, creating infamous our Demon Unison Raid. It quickly devours the eight dark mages and I stood there with Eevee looking worried at me. The he questioned, "What are we going to do now?"_

_I simply answered, "Eevee, get ready. We're going to Fairy Tail."_

**-Flash Back-**

I'm now at my apartment with Eevee next to me, looking at the floor. Silence lapsed the whole apartment, Eevee then asked, "So, are we leaving Fairy Tail?"

"Yep. We are. After all, they ignore me. No, they ignore Lucy. And today is the final day where we will leave Fairy Tail and continue our search for our Nakama."

"Sakura. Then, are we going to be able to find them?"

"Hell Yeah! We have to believe!" I shouted as I punch the air, that have been my favorite pose ever since I started training ever since I was three years old. Eevee jumped around and yipped, he also believe me and we will get to see all of our old Nakama again.

After that, Eevee and I tucked into bed and sleep the whole night away, waiting for the day to finally start our own adventures again.

I woke up and quickly do the basic stuff and quickly head down town to see Makavor.(Spelling?) After all, I'm quitting the Guild and I'm going to head out of town and find my Nakama and reunite once again. I head down early so that I won't raise suspicions around my 'Guild Mates'.

I quietly open the doors and found Mirajane at the bar as usual. I look around and don't see any body, so I quickly walk to Mirajane and asked her,"Mira-San, Is Master here?"

"Why yes. He's here. Do you have any trouble?", She asked, worried . She's always like that, always care for her friends. Too bad she ignore Lucy's magic and her ability to complete and become one of the most powerful mages in the world.

"No. I just came around and wanted to say hi to master. I haven't saw him since last month."

"Well, he's in his office."

I just walk up to his office and knock on the door, heard a 'come in'. I came in and quiet locked the door, causing Makavor confusion. Before he could say anything, I quickly beat him to it and said, "Master, I here for a very important matter."

"And what is it?"

"I came here to quit the Guild."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**CLIFFHANGER! BUT EXPECTED. Please Review and please don't pose any rude or very ugly comment about the fanfic. Like the summary said, it's for Sakura-Lovers and especially those Sakura/Centric –fans and Ultra powerful Sakura-fans as well. I noticed that there are fewer stories about this. So I made a very sad but interesting twist. I really cried when I wrote the flashback but my tears were erased when I wrote how noble and loyal Sakura is in the flashback and it made me feel happy that Sakura would risked her chance on finding her lost Nakama to just join Fairy Tail for Lucy's dream, but she knew that one day she would need to tell this secret to them. And that would be after a few chapters later. Please! I really like Sakura a lot! And Lucy too! But, Sakura got more chances on gaining more powers like Jutsu and Summonings. So, sorry! But, I will write a fanfic soon about Lucy and the dragonslayers! **_**HINT!**_** PLEASE ENJOY! JA NE!**


	2. The Beginning and The End of a Journey

**The Rise of the Dragon Warrior! Sakura Dragular!**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Author's note: I hope you like it. My writing is kinda cheesy but please mind my mistakes and I'm not that observant. Anyways, please review and enjoy this chapter! And this is Naruto Shippuden, Fairy Tail, with a hint of Bleach and Pokemon**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 2**

**The Beginning and The End of a Journey**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**(All this in Nobody's p.o.v.)**

"What?!", Makarov shouted and he can't believe why one of his child is leaving the Guild out of the blue. If he's correct, Lucy (Which is Sakura) is a very strong Mage and can handle herself in a fight. Even though her team always protects her, she still is a very strong Mage. Makarov try not to demand more answers or explanations from her, since she's very emotional in a way.

"Makarov. I'm quitting the Guild.", Sakura repeated, making sure that the old master heard it correctly. Makarov just stare at Sakura (In Henge, and you know what I mean.) and gulped, he shakily asked, "But, why? Why do you wish to quit the Guild, My child?"

'_Well, here goes nothing. Pray Jashin or Kami that he would believe this lie.'_ Sakura thought with a gulp.

"It's because everyone here ignored me for the past few months. Even Levy, Wendy and Erza. They all ignore me because I'm weak and I'm just a replacement for Lisanna.", She said as she look down, right now her old pair of shoes is more interesting then Makarov facial expression.

Makarov was shocked and held his breath, all of his children thought that Lucy is weak? How could this happen? In fact, when did this happen at all? All the jobs she took, she completed it no problem. So how, when and why?

"It happened when Lisanna came back.", Sakura told him. Sakura can't believe that the bond between her and Fairy Tail are going to break just like that for a stupid Henge and a stupid secret. But still, they would know her as the Infamous Devil that have been travelling around the area around the first few months ever since she joined Fairy Tail for Lucy's sake. If she just told them who she is and joined, the reason who be different and Sakura who feel that she isn't helping Lucy at all.

"Makarov,", Makarov winced from his name, he isn't use to his children calling by his name other than 'gramps' or 'Master'. "I want to travel and become stronger and I don't know how long but I would meet all of you on the first day of the Grand Magic Games.", Sakura gotten straight to the point, wanting to leave the Guild as fast as possible before Mirajane or somebody else comes and eardrop.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes. I'm sure."

"Very well. Give me your left hand." Makarov put his right hand out and motioned Sakura to come. Sakura put her left hand out and let Makarov hold it for the last time and let him erase the Guild mark. That's when Sakura winced, she didn't know that breaking a bond with someone you're close to is very painful, but she experienced it before.

"Lucy. You should know the rules when you quit a Guild. And promise me one thing."

"Yes?"

"Please write to me every month. And don't you dare forget or else I'll personally come and find you!"

"H-Hai!"

'_Gramps is still his old self even thought he's going to cry when I leave the Guild already. Forever…' _Sakura thought as she slowly walk to the door and close it behind her. She also remembered to wear her favorite glove that her grandmother gave her and wore it on both hands. She walked out of the Guild and found Laxus and Gajeel waiting at the front door. '_What do they want from me?' _Sakura thought as she walk pass them but both of them grab both her wrist, stopping her.

"Hey Bunny girl. Wanna go with us on a job?"

"Yeah. You can't just keep going solo like that. You know how many times the old man keeps telling me to follow you blond chick?"

'_I still can't believe that they still care for their Nakama. Even though they were once our enemies.'_

'_Yeah. I know how you feel.'_

'_Juubi! You're awake.' (If you read __Of Ninjas, Dragons and Demons__, you would know that Sakura have the Juubi and is a Jinjuuriki.)_

'_Yep. And I think they care for you as more than a comrade.'_

'_Say what?'_

'_Just focus your surroundings.'_

"Sorry. But I got a job from Makarov, how about next time?". '_If there's a next time that is…' _Sakura thought as she looked at them, Laxus just grunt while Gajeel just muttered, "Fine." Sakura continue to walk to her direction, leaving Laxus and Gajeel worried but yet confused.

"Why did she call the old man by his name?", Laxus wondered out loud. Gajeel grunted back and shrugged. Both of them just walk into the Guild and shocked everyone that both of them are side by side and are walking without arguing or fighting.

Sakura continue her way to her apartment and instead of going through the door, she jumped on the rood and into the window, surprising Eevee a bit. "Did you talk to Gramps?"

"Yeah. I did. Let's pack up and go to the train station. You do know that we don't want to cause any more suspicions with those Mages around. Sooner or later, they would come after us."

Eevee and Sakura quickly pack with the help from Virgo and Leo, who decided to volunteer to help out. All Lucy's Spirits which now belongs to Sakura know Sakura's secret and decided to help her out. They kept training with Sakura and Eevee and taught her how to use celestial magic. Sakura manage to come out with lots of spells and Special Unison Raid with her charkra and magic.

Sakura took out a scroll and do some hand seals, all the packed items disappeared into the scroll. '_Now this is what I call a travelling with style!'_ Juubi laughed at his own joke and Sakura chuckled. Eevee tilted his head, "Juubi's joke?"

"You have no idea." Sakura sarcastically said, causing Eevee to laugh with tears. "Well anyways, come on. Let's get going or we'll miss the train to Hargeon.", Sakura spoke as she put her left arm out and let Eevee get on her shoulder. Before they walk through the door, Sakura eyes widen when she pass the body length mirror and she still see her Henge. "Oops."

Sakura put her hand in a tiger seal she poofed, white smoke cover around her. Now her appearance changed, she got long pink hair that reached till half way on her back. She grew taller by just a few inches. She got green eyes and they seem to sparkle every now and then.

Now she's wearing a dark green t-shirt, some cargo pants that reached her knees and a pair of dark blue shoes ninjas sandals. She got two bracelets on each of her wrist, one-ankle bracelets on both ankles and a necklace with five different colored gems. Those accessories are Magic item call Limiters. (Total: Ten Limiters.) They store magic energy but those Limiters are specially made for Sakura. They can store three types of energy, Magic, Charkra and Spirit Pressure.

"Come on! Lets got already!", Eevee whined as he swing his tail around in annoyance. Sakura just chuckled as she fish out something from her pocket and put it on the desk where she usually write her novels out from boredom. Before Sakura fully closes the door, she took a final look at her apartment and smiled. She finally close the door and turn to see Eevee smiling at her, she grinned and she ran to the train station.

_**-At The Guild, Fairy Tail-**_

'_My children still haven't noticed that Lucy is gone… Sigh…"_

"Hey! Old man!'

"Huh?", Makarov turned around to see the worried face of both Laxus and Gajeel, even though they cover it. But still he knows that they worried about something. "Master, what kind of job did you sent Lucy on?", Gajeel asked as he look at Makarov dead in the eye, the said man have his eyes widen at this kind of question. They are the only ones who are worried about Lucy? Maybe they care for her like a younger sister? Or maybe even more than that?

"Why do you want to know where she is?"

"Well, she's my Nakama. And I-"

"No. _We_ asked her and she said that you gave her a job. Now, what kind of job is it, Old man."

"Well, if you want to know where she is then meet me at my office."

"Hey Gramps! Where's Luce?"

Everyone turned to the person shouted, who happens to be Natsu. Everyone then looked around and also asked Makarov the same question while Lisanna was the one who asked everyone the most. (I'm not making her a Bitch.) "Well, since all of you want to know where our dear Celestial Mage is… She's..."

Everyone looked at their Guild master and saw him mutter something. Laxus, getting pissed off, roughly asked again, "Where's Lucy?" Everyone was shocked that Laxus used that name; they never saw him call Lucy by her name other then her nickname.

"She's gone."

"WHAT!?"

"SHE'S NOT DEAD! IS SHE?!"

"WHERE'S IS SHE?"

"SHE CAN'T BE DEAD!"

"SILENCE!"

Everyone shut their mouth and look at the old small man and was surprised, he is _crying_! He look at his so call children and slowly said, "L-Lucy's g-gone… She l-left the Guild."

"Left? What do you mean? She just go on a job right?"

"No. S-She quit the Guild."

"WHAT!?"

"HEY GRAMPS! YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME!"

"Natsu, It's the truth."

Natsu looked shocked while Lisanna was crying with Mirajane. Levy's crying with her team, Erza looked shocked but tears started to flow down her cheeks after a while. Gray crush the ice cream he's eating while Juvia started the rain outside the Guild. Gajeel looked shocked along with Laxus. Everyone else is crying a flood and some were even yelling at Makarov, yelling him that all this are not true.

Makarov wiped his tears, slowly walk back to his office and lock himself in. He wants some time alone, to think what he had taught his children wrong. '_Lucy…Please… Just please come back to us… The guild smile with you and they cry for you… You're not ignore from the beginning after all…Just please come back…' _A small tear slowly flows down his cheek and down on to his desk, on the list of Guild members with Lucy's name cancelled.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**END OF CHAPTER 2! PLEASE REVIEW! JA NE!**


	3. The New Guild and an Alliance Job

**The Rise of the Dragon Warrior! Sakura Dragular!**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Author's Note: Hey! I'm ready for chapter 3! Sweet! And Matt, do you know what is a 'Henge'? It's how a Ninja disguise him/herself as another person in perfection for the image. And the last chapter, Sakura releases her Henge, who is Lucy Heartfillia-look-alike. And that's how people see Sakura as Lucy Heartfillia and yes, her hair color change from pink to blond. And after all, this is a cross-over of both Naruto Shippuden and Fairy Tail, I mean like, Magic and Ninja! Sorry for the confusion. And I will try my best not to let it happen again! **

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 3**

**The new Guild and a mission with other four Guilds?!**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_ONE YEAR LATER…_

"Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are we going on this job?"

"Well, we're the strongest and besides, we are the only ones that won't fight or argue with Fairy Tail."

"But, Tsunade knows that Fairy Tail… And yet, she still sent us."

"Don't worry Eevee, we can kick their ass if they're getting really annoying."

"Yeah… You're right!"

Sakura have finally found her lost Nakamas and they all formed a Guild called, "Shinobi Spirit". (Crappy name… I can't think of any other names but if you guys out there have a cool name for the Guild, please tell me so that I can change it for good.) Tsunade happens to be the Guild master with Shizune working around the office and trying to pay the damages, that the Guild members done, which is more than Fairy Tail, all together. Even though Sakura is the one who made the Guild, she's still 15 and wants to join the GMG with her Nakama, so Tsunade took her place as Master. And besides, she can drink all the booze she can get.

Sakura became a S-rank Mage after the Guild was made. Her team consist of a big Ramen-Lover, a cocky raven-haired, a porn-lover Sensei, another raven-haired bastard who doesn't understand feelings and a normal yet scary brown haired taichou. And that's how Tsunade define her team to other members of the Guild or when she's drunk and dreaming high in cloud nine.

Even though Tsunade said is true but Sakura still works with her teams on jobs and missions, like the one she and her team are going on now. It's about defeating a dark Guild called, Oracion Seis. But, instead of one Guild doing the job, it's an alliance formed by five Guilds including Shinobi Spirit.

Sakura and her team, Team 7, are walking to the meeting place where four more guilds' members are sent for the job. The Guilds are Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale and Cait Shelter. '_Sooner or later, they would find out about the secret about Lucy and me.' _Sakura trains of thoughts break by Naruto's and Sasuke's normal argument.

"Dope."

"Teme!"

"Dope."

"Teme!"

"DOPE."

"TEME!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Sakura yelled as she bonked Naruto and Sasuke on the head. Eevee snickered while Sai fake smiled, Kakashi still reading his porn and Yamato sighed. Sakura just sighed and heal both Naruto's and Sasuke's head and they continue their journey to the meeting place.

After a few minutes of jumping from trees to trees and dodging few branches, they finally arrived at the meeting place. And the building was huge with lots of different decorations and the strange thing there's a huge heart on the building. Naruto almost insult the building but Sakura and Sasuke bonked him on the head.

Sakura then sense a familiar Aura and signal Team 7 to put on their hood, after all. They're wearing long brown coat with a hood. They jumped down form their tree and landed gracefully on the ground, surprising the mages that just arrived. The red haired lady took out her sword, raven-haired guy stripped and a white haired young girl helping a salmon haired guy stand and not puke. And the blue cat just fly with his magic.

"Easy there. We're not here to fight, even though that's what we all wish for in this job that our Guild master assign us to." Sakura said as she put out her hand and let them see their Guild Insignia. Their Guild Insignia is the Kranji , 'Shinobi' (忍). Sakura got it on her on her left hand, red in color with black outlines. The rest follow suit and show the Fairies their mark. Eevee show his back to them, Guild mark colored dark brown. Naruto got a long black clothe on his forehead but his Guild mark is on his right hand, orange in color. Sasuke got it on his neck, red, Sai on his waist, black colored, Kakashi and Yamato got it black colored on their left arm.

"Hey! You're from Shinobi Spirit!"

"Yeah stripper. So what if we are from that guild."

"FIGHT ME!"

"Sorry, walking fireplace, but we got a job to do here. And I don't want you crying your way home." Sakura said with a smirk, knowing that they can't see it.

"Hey! What's your magic?"

"Sorry. That's for me to know and for you to find out later. Princess. And for your information, I'm a 15 years old girl." Sakura said with a smirk as she and Team 7 walk into the meeting place. Fairy Tail walked in as well. "Ano, what's this place?" Naruto asked as he looked around in awe. "It's a villa owned by master Bob of blue Pegasus." Sakura answered as she just stood and look at Fairy Tail, acting like their usual self.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of Fairy Tail and Shinobi Spirit! It's a pleasure to finally meet you." The place grew dark as a light dawned over three figures at the front door. Eevee growled as he looked at the three figures, Sakura follow suit and snickered. _'This is no a show that I want to see. And those guys are really annoying.'_ Sakura thought as she turned and look around, thinking that the villa is more interesting that the Trimens.

"We are the delegation from Blue Pegasus… The Trimens…"

"Hundred Night Hibiki!"

"Holy Night Eve!"

"Empty Night Ren!"

Lisanna was blushing like mad and muttered something about coolness about the Trimens then Natsu and Gray. Ezra just sighed and remains calm. Eevee is trying his best not to laugh out loud with Naruto while Sasuke and Sai snickered and Kakashi and Yamato sweats dropped by the 'interesting' opening that the Trimens did just now. Sakura is still looking around the villa, trying to find something to do other then talking with the other Guilds.

The Trimens push both Erza and Lisanna to the couch that randomly appeared and treats them drinks and sweet-talk them. Erza sweat dropped while Lisanna blushed like mad. Sakura walk in between Naruto and Sasuke and do some actions that look like lovely-couples. Both Naruto and Sasuke chuckled and noticed that the Trimens are looking at Sakura. Naruto put his arm around Sakura's waist while Sasuke put his arm around her neck and drag her away from the Trimens.

"My friends… I think that's enough, yes?"

Ezra stood up and looks at the top of the stairs and shivered. The whole Team 7 shivered in disgust by the sound and Naruto and Eevee do some actions like puking and dying-like action. The rest of the team chuckled and look at the man. "I have longed to see you, my honey. Worry not… Ichiya is here for you!" Kakashi, Yamato and Sai sweat dropped while Sasuke snickered, Naruto, Eevee and Sakura started to laughed very hard until their stomach hurts.

Lisanna and Happy was shocked at what Ichiya said and Erza tried to denied it. Fairy Tail is being the same like always, asking for a fight with Blue Pegasus. Erza yelled at them to stop but Ichiya spooked her out again, causing her to punch him in the face. Ichiya flew towards the door but someone else caught him and froze his head.

"Interesting manner of greeting us here."

The guy who came in and froze Ichiya's head have silver white hair like Kakashi and ice-blue eyes. '_And that's Lamia Scale- and what the fucking hell is Lyon here!?' _Sakura widen her eyes and look at Lyon. "Lyon?" "Gray?" Both ice mage exchange looks and greetings. "You were in a Guild…?" Natsu said as he gave a very confused face.

Lyon threw Ichiya at Sakura and Gray, since both of them are close in distance. Gray dodges it while Sakura just kick him away. Sakura then looked at Lyon closely and noticed that he have the Insignia of Lamia Scale. Lyon noticed this and looks at Sakura dead in the eye and noticed that she have the most beautiful eyes that he have ever seen, he just blush and looked at the opposite direction.

The carpet suddenly moved and aimed at Lisanna, Sakura noticed this and signal Sasuke to save Lisanna. He moved and pulls Lisanna away from the attack, causing the hood to fall and Lisanna to blush at the sudden touch and rescue. "Eh? Where's the blond girl?" Sherry appeared behind the carpet and asked, causing all the members of Fairy Tail to be quiet for a few long seconds. Sherry looked at Sasuke and suddenly has hearts in her eyes and push Lisanna away and cuddle Sasuke and said something about claims of 'Love'.

Sakura just sighed and went to save Sasuke from both Lisanna and Sherry. She dragged Sasuke out and whispered, "You sir, have some kind of female attraction disease. And I'm sorry to say that there's no cure for it. Mr. Uchiha." Sasuke grunted softly in agreement and took Sakura's hand and stood up. Lisanna and Sherry got into a staring competition, growling at each other. '_And for some reason, it reminds me of Ino and Karin.' _Sakura thought as she just sighed and shrugged her shoulder.

All the members were going to fight, except for Shinobi Spirit. Suddenly a loud voice rang across the whole villa and stops them in their tracks. "ENOUGH!" Everyone turned and looked at the tall man, standing at the front door in his glory. The whole Team 7 is able to easily identify the said man and if the said man were able to find Sakura, he would ask her or force her to join the Great Ten Holy Mages. Why? Cause Sakura can easily kick the man's ass.

"We are here to form an alliance and defeat Oracion Sies. There's no need to fight among us. "

"Jura-San…"

"Ano, Sakura-Chan… There are three of them from Lamia Scale, four from Fairy Tail and like, seven of us from Shinobi Spirit. They'll be underestimating us… " Naruto whispered as he lean forward to Sakura. Sakura just nodded and gesture Naruto to just stay quiet and wait.

"Since all four out of five Guilds are here, we just have to wait for Calt Shelter."

"I heard that they are sending only one mage…"

Sakura just sighed and said loudly, "Why don't we introduce ourselves, not only that but we could also note down about our magic as well. Just in case that one of my strategies needs some changing." The rest of Team 7 nodded at the fact and both Lisanna and Sherry sighed and blush like mad, thinking about Sasuke's hair flowly and blah blah blah. Erza blush a little when she glance over at Sasuke.

Right after they agreed, a young little girl came in and slipped. But she didn't fell, since Sakura quickly caught her and help her up. The little girl blush and smiled, she bow down and mutter a thank you. Sakura noticed the mark on her shoulder and asked, "Are you the mage from Calt Shelter?"

The said girl nodded and smiled, "Y-yes! My name is Wendy!" She stuttered and looks at everyone. Everyone was shocked at this, Calt Shelter send a little girl to defeat a dark guild? What the hell is wrong with the Guild? Sakura noticed the facial expression on mostly everyone's face, she sighed for mostly the hundredth time of the day and spoke, "Why don't we start introducing ourselves?"

Everyone nodded and they all start with Fairy Tail.

"My name is Erza Scarlet. And my magic is Requip Magic."

"My name is Gray Fullbuster. And my magic is Ice Make Magic."

"Hi! I'm Lisanna Strauss! And my magic is Take Over Magic!" Lisanna purred as she winked at Sasuke, who felt really sick by that action.

"Hey! My name is Natsu Dragneel! My magic is Fire Dragon Slayer Magic!"

"As I said, My name is Hundred Night Hibiki! My magic is Archive and Telepathy."

"My name is Holy Night Eve. My magic is Snow Magic."

"Name's Empty Night Ren. My magic is Air Magic."

"I'm Lyon Vastia. My magic is just like Gray's."

"Hi! My lovely name is Sherry Blendy! And my magic is Lovely Doll Play magic~!"

"My name is Jura Neekis. My magic is Earth Magic."

"Hi! My name is Wendy Marvell. And my magic is Sky Dragon Slayer Magic."

Everyone was shocked by Wendy's power and they also meet a cat called Carla. Happy tried to 'woo' Carla with a fish. Everyone asked Wendy a lot of questions but Erza looked at Sakura and the others and spoke, "What is your name and magic then?" Everyone look at Team 7, Sakura shrugged and all of them stripped their brown coat.

"Yo. The name's Sakura Haruno. I'm a Celestial Mage." Sakura wore a dark green hoodie with a large black shirt underneath. She wore cargo black pants that reached to her knees. Her long pink hair tied in a high ponytail and they noticed that she walked barefooted. She wore black fingerless gloves.

"Hi there! My name is Naruto Uzumaki! And my magic is kinda new but I can tell you a hint, I can multiply and do more than that!" Naruto wore his usual outfit but he left his jacket unzipped and instead of long black pants, he got pants that reached his knees. The girls blush a hint of pink.

"Hn. The name's Sasuke Uchiha. My magic is also new, like the dope. I can basically do illusions and use my Katana." Sasuke wore tight black shirt with the same black pants as Sakura and Naruto. His Katana attached on his waist, near his pouch.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake. And most people think I can use Lightning Magic." Kakashi got his silver hair covering his right eye. He wore a dark blue shirt and long black pants. His ankles are bandaged. He got a pouch on his left thigh, which all the members of Team 7 has.

"My name is Sai. I can draw things to life." Sai put on a fake smile. He's much paler than Sasuke and he got a short tight black pants and shirt. He got a short sword attached on his back and his pouch is filled with paints, scrolls and paintbrushes.

"Hi. My name is Yamato. My magic is...Wood Magic." Yamato wore the same attire as Kakashi but unlike the said man, he also wore gloves like Sakura.

"Hi! I'm Eevee! I can change into different forms and my magic is not like Take Over Magic." Eevee got brown fur with a bit of white fur around his neck. He may look like a cat-like-fox but actually he's somewhat a dog demon.

"Now that we finally introduce ourselves. Why don't we start with our plan on defeating the Oracion Sies" Sakura spoke up as she grinned as she folded her arms and look at the Mages from the different guilds. '_Maybe working together like this isn't bad at all… '_ Sakura thought as she look at the smiling Eevee on her right shoulder.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**NICE? REVIEW! PLEASE! JA NE!**


	4. Oracion Seis strikes! part 1

**The Rise of the Dragon Warrior! Sakura Dragular!**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Author's note: My friends read this and said that she though Lisanna would come after the Oracion Seis Part. I decided to make Lisanna go on a long term job and just came back so here's no Edo part. And Gajeel got Patherlily on a job as well. So hope you don't get confused along the way! Please! Enjoy!  
**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 4**

**Oracion Seis strikes! Part 1**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey! You got pink hair!"

"Yeah, so what? You also have pink hair."

"My hair isn't pink! It's salmon!"

"Yeah whatever, Pinky."

"Why you-!"

"Now, now. Sakura don't go and taunt other people. Even though I would like to do that sometimes but still. We're here to discuss and form an alliance of our own to face Oracion Seis."

"Kakashi-Sensei, you-! Hey! Stop reading that stupid porn book of yours!"

"This isn't porn. This is a romantic literature of-"

"Romantic Literature… Yeah right… And especially when the author goes to a hot spring and peek at the naked woman…" Sasuke and Eevee scoffed at this.

"Well, he is doing research."

"Pervy-sage? Doing research at naked woman… That's defiantly P-O-R-N! Porn!" Naruto jumped in, point an accusing finger at the silver haired man as he yelled at his old sensei. All the girls except for Sakura and Wendy blush heavy red as they paid attention to the very matured conversation. Sakura sighed and separated Kakashi and Naruto away, she then spoke, "We are here to discuss of the plans to defeat Oracion Seis… Not about porn. And thanks for covering Wendy's ears Eevee, Carla."

The said demon dog and exceed nodded as Wendy looked at the older mages, confused about what happened. "Just don't ask." Wendy nodded as she pays attention to the now non-matured conversation. "Well, let's start the explanation of our plan. But first, I must visit the perfume of the Lavatory."

"Sakura?"

"Yeah, Eevee?"

"Does he really need to mention 'perfume' there…?" Eevee sniffed around then he growled low at Ichiya. Sakura, Kakashi and Yamato noticed this and nodded at each other. _'Looks like our suspicions is correct about Ichiya…' _Sakura thought as she glances at the other three members of Team 7, who also somehow knew about this as well.

"North of our current location lies the Warth Woodlands. It is said that a mighty magic was sealed away in ancient times. It's name… 'Nirvana"." Everyone's confused about this as they asked questions with their teammates, even Jura doesn't know about this. Happy asked Carla about this but in the end, he offered fish to Carla instead.

"We know that it's destructive power was so great that the people back then saw fit to seal it away…"

"But, you don't know what kind of magic it is, right Ren?"

"Correct, Sakura." Hibiki answered, "But since Oracion Seis have gathered in the Warth Woodlands, we should assume that 'Nirvana' is their goal."

"So, in order to prevent them from obtaining it, we must defeat them now?" Eevee said, confused. Sakura nodded in answer. "Hn. We have 18-". "Actually, 19. Including Eevee." Sakura injected as she point to Eevee, who is on her head. "Alright, since we have 19 mages. They have 6 mages, but we should not underestimate them. Each of those six mages is extremely powerful." Sasuke said as he gave the other mages a very emotionless face, but the girls, except Sakura, blush a hint of pink.

Hibiki used his magic then six screens appeared in thin air, which have six different faces. Everyone would easily know that these six mages are the members of Oracion Seis. "Cobra, who uses poisonous snakes. Racer, whose name would appear to indicate that he uses speed-related magic. Hoteye of the Heavenly eyes. Angel, a woman who is said to be able to see into your heart. Information on this man is scarce, but he is known as Midnight. And finally, their leader, Blaine."

"Looks like each of these mages has power enough to annihilate a Guild single-handedly. So, we must take full advantage of our numerical superiority." Sai said as he looks blankly at the pictures. Naruto was shaking rapidly and then shouted, "YOSH! FINALLY A WORTHY OPPONENT! WE CAN FINALLY KICK ASS!" Eevee yipped and jumped along excitedly with Naruto. "Okay. Count all of us in. And Wendy, you can support us with your magic. So, leave the fighting to us." Sakura said as she grinned at Wendy, causing Wendy to blush and nod. Some of the guys noticed how Sakura grin and blush; only Jura and Eevee noticed this and sighed.

Jura then noticed something, something that happened months ago. He turned to Sakura and asked, "You still remember our fight? Didn't you?" Sakura look confused at Jura and lied, "What do you mean? I didn't fought with you or meet you in the first placed." Jura sighed and thought, '_Even though my worthy opponent said that she's from Shinobi Spirit… But still, her magic is Dragon Slayer Magic…It couldn't be her… Could it?' _

"But, in fact, don't worry. The strategy is not limited to simple combat. Right?"

"Yes. The important point is that we locate their base of operation."

"Their base?" Lyon questioned, getting interested in the strategy.

"We have yet to confirm this for certain. But we believe they have established a temporary base of operations in the woodlands." Everyone nodded and absorbed the information given. "If possible, we want to get all six of them together at the base."

"How do we do that?" Gray asked.

"BY BEATING THEM UP!"

"Back to simple combat already, I see." Lisanna said as she sighed.

"What do we do once they are gathered there?" Erza questioned the final step of the strategy. " Ichiya point his finger to the sky and spoke, "We use our Guild's Mighty Pegasus Airship, The Christina, to destroy their base and them along with it!" Everyone was surprised with the Shinobis Spirits and Blue Pegasus, since both of the Guilds were the ones who plan out the strategy with a lot of help from a Hyuga and a very lazy Nara.

"AHHHH!" Mostly every shouted. "A magical bomber?!" Sherry yelled, shocked. "You're breaking out a bomber craft against humans…." Lisanna trailed off when Jura replied to her, "That is the nature of the enemy we faced. Now, take heed… If combat does ensue, nobody is to attempt to face an enemy along. You must always do battle in groups of at least two or three."

"RIGHT! I'M ALL FIRED UP!" Sakura yelled as she pumped her hand in the air with Eevee yipping in excitement. At this, Natsu ran out of the meeting place, yelling, "I'M GONNA TAKE ALL SIX OF THEM ON BY MYSELF!" The others either yelled his name or yelled at him to actually listen to the plan. "I suppose we should go after him." Erza said as she took off, going after Natsu along with Lisanna and Gray.

"We can't let Fairy Tail outdo us." Lyon said as he smirked. "Let's go Sherry." Both Lyon and Sherry went after Fairy Tail, ignoring Jura calling for them. The Trimens took this as a signal to move out and start the strategy. Wendy is still nervous about this but Sakura grab her shoulder and shook it gently, she look at the very young mage and said, "Don't worry. You got Carla, Happy, the others and me. Just go." Wendy nodded at this and followed both Carla and Happy to find the others.

Sakura stood up and turned to Kakashi, "Hey, Kakashi-Sensei. You know what to do?" Kakashi just nodded and said, "Sakura… I'm not your Sensei anymore…" Sakura just ignore this and chuckled, she signal the others to follow her and they ran out to catch up with the others. That left Ichiya, Jura and Kakashi at the meeting place, silence filled the air with the three men.

Kakashi turned to Ichiya and get to the point, "You are a fake." Jura was confused while Ichiya tried to say something but Kakashi started to do some hand seals of his own move. This released a lot of charkra, causing Jura and Ichiya to feel pressured and can't move. Suddenly lot chirping filled the silent tense air, Kakashi disappeared. Now this causing Ichiya to be nervous and scared, the second her open his mouth, he cough out blood from the moment Kakashi thrust his hand through his stomach.

Ichiya poof-ed into two small spirits like and said, "We got hit! PI~RI! PI~RI!" They disappeared into thin air. This then confused Jura and before he could say anything, Kakashi beat him to it. "That's a Celestial Spirit called Gemini and their 'master' is Angel. Sakura can also use Telepathy Magic and spoke to Yamato and me about this. And surprisingly, Gemini is able to copy somebody and they can even read minds, so we need to be very careful about this. Even though I saved you from serious injuries, but still as a result, they know our entire strategy."

"So, what are we going to do about this and where is Ichiya-Dono?" Jura asked as he slow down his breathing after the surprising attack and ambush. "I guess he's in the toilet upstairs since he appeared himself on the top level of the villa." Kakashi said as he point at the huge stairs. Both mages went and up the stairs and saw Ichiya badly beaten up in the male toilet.

Meanwhile, Natsu and the others press forward to suppress Oracion Seis, they started to enter the woods. Natsu, who's in the lead, started shaking and stopped in his tracks. Gray didn't notice this, push and fell on Natsu. Ezra and Lisanna slowed down and look up in the sky and saw Blue Pegasus for the first time.

Suddenly, the ship started to explode, causing everyone there to be shocked by this. Everyone stopped in his or her tracks and look up in the air, witnessing the destruction of Christina. Blue Pegasus was greatly affected since this is their Airship after all. Sakura kept her face blank and gritted, she saw Wendy, who's about to cry and ran over to comfort her. "The Airship, Christina, has fallen!" She yelled as she hugged Wendy a bit harder as the Airship fell on the ground, smoke started to ascend.

And when the smoke slowly disappears, six familiar people appeared. Naruto and Eevee growled while they stood at the front lines while Yamato, Sai and Sasuke lay their hands on their weapons. The other mages were still confused by what's going on and not getting prepared to fight. Sakura stared at the six people with wide eyes and gritted her teeth and carry Wendy, Carla and Happy behind a huge rock. She peeks over the rock and growled low, '_Oracion Seis!' _She thought as she hugged Wendy tighter comforting and stopping her from crying.

'_Looks like maybe it's time to unleash it. My true power!' _Sakura thought as she glares at Oracion Seis, standing there in their evil glory.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Please Review! Ja Ne!**


	5. Oracion Seis strikes! part 2

**The Rise of the Dragon Warrior! Sakura Doragosu!**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Author's note: Sorry for the long wait! Please enjoy and review!**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 5**

**Oracion Seis strikes! Part 2**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The six members of Oracion Seis stood there as the smoke started to clear. Well, actually on of the member, Midnight, happens to be sleeping on a flying carpet. '_Well, anything can happen when there's magic. And looks like that Midnight guy got a stronger Aura then the leader of the pack. Troublesome.' _Sakura thought as she pets Wendy on the head while comforting her. She might be a Mage but she's still a 12 years old girl who happens to be scared by simple combat. "Some maggots have gathered." The white haired man spoke as he stare at the mages.

"Sakura-Chan! Stay there while we handle this!" Naruto shouted out to her as he immediately get into his fighting stance and get ready to battle, just in case Racer decided to get the first punch out of this. Eevee growled as he quickly ran to cover Natsu and Gray, who's still lying on the ground like total idiots. Sasuke, Sai and Yamato also got ready and surrounded Oracion Seis, surprising them at how fast they are. "Looks like there's someone here to catch my own speed," Racer spoke as he smirk darkly at the thought of how fun will he's opponents be.

"We might be rookies at magic but we have our own _Magic," _Sasuke said as he slowly unsheathe his Kanata, letting them see how sharp his katana is. The enemies were surprised and confused by Sasuke's words. "What do you mean by your own _Magic_?" Blaine asked in a very deep and scary tone, the three shinobis just smirk at this and back away slowly without letting the enemies know. "We have defeated many strong opponents like you or more stronger and darker than your foolish annoying Guild, a special friend of mine taught me something…" Sasuke trial off with a dark and creepy smirk.

"What matters is what we do with our _Magic_ to protect what's precious to us!" They all look up and saw Naruto with a strange blue ball full of power, diving in towards them, the three shinobis immediately back away a far distance so that they couldn't get attacked or hit by Naruto's signature move or _jutsu_, "_**RASENGAN**_!"

The attack hit the ground and created a huge crater with all six injured members of Oracion Seis to fly back and hit something hard. They were speechless by that strange magic or whatever it is, they must avoid it at all cause to complete their special mission. They saw Sasuke, Sai and Yamato back away but they didn't saw Naruto got out, they thought he was dead. "_**Kage Bushin No Jutsu!" **_Lots of Naruto jumped out from the crater and immediately surround Orcaion Seis, not only this cause the enemies to be very alert, but this also impressed the other Mages working along side with Shinobi Spirit.

Sasuke, Sai, Yamato and Eevee accompanied the shadow clones. They fought with each member of Oracion Seis, taking them by surprise. Sakura peek over the boulder and saw the other mages just watching the battle, she then notice that the enemies were about to attack the guard less Mages, so she yelled at them, trying to make them realize that they are set in motion for battle, "Hey! Snap out of it and move your ass!"

They heard her and were able to dodge the attack, resulting in no injuries or casualties. They started to fight along side with her teammates, Sakura then noticed that even thought they out numbered the enemies but still the magic skill is not that high according to Shikamaru when he told her about the fool proof plan. '_Now, this is not fool proof anymore! In fact, there's no plan now!' _Juubi roared in Sakura's mind then she got an idea. She turned to the Exceed and whispered something in their ears, they nodded in agreement then she turned to look at Wendy and said, "I need to help them and make sure that you don't show yourself unless necessary." And she was gone in white smoke.

Racer started to beat Gray and Natsu, then he focus on Blue Pegasus but Sasuke was able to counter it and managed to cut Racer even though he can't see him at all. Blaine and Midnight somehow managed to back away after defeating all the shadow clones. Hoteye used his magic and somehow almost trapped both Lyon and Sherry but lucky, Yamato managed to use his wood Jutsu to dig them out and defended himself from the enemy's attack.

Erza managed to get into her most powerful armor and yelled while she aimed her swords at Cobra but he smirked and dodged all of them, the shadow clones were being destroyed by Cobra's partner and the real Naruto is having trouble figuring out what's Cobra's magic. Gray was about to use his magic when Gemini decided to use it against him. Lisanna and Eevee then went against Gemini but got beaten up pretty badly.

Sakura happens to be on top of a cliff and watched them fight, she was just sitting there and doing nothing but meditating. '_Come on! Just a bit more,' _She thought as she gritted her jaw as she watched her best friends get beaten up pretty badly, well most of them were. But in the end, Shinobi Spirit is the only Guild that hasn't fallen in pain and exhaustion. The other guilds were lying there in pain while Oracion Seis were smirking at the result they created.

"You maggots should vanish." Blaine said as he started enchanting his spell, causing the atmosphere to change. Then he saw Wendy peeking over the boulder, he stopped the spell and immediately use his magic to bring her to him. She struggled as tried to use her sky dragon magic to stop him, but his magic just stop it and the grip around her tighten. She cried out in pain as she saw her fellow mages for the mission in pain and agony.

"LET WENDY GO! FANG OVER FANG!" Two torrent of an unknown source came and one of them blocked the magic while the other one rescued Wendy and brought her to Happy and Carla. Wendy opened her eyes and saw a hint of pink hair in front of her face and knows who it was, "Sakura-San!" Sakura got a dark bloody red coat on with black flames on the end of the long coat. She got some weird red markings on her face and her eyes became dragon's eyes. And beside her is a big grey and black wolf with some kind of skeleton armor on.

"Let's go, Kageoo." Sakura said as she stood up and stood defensly in front of Wendy with Kageoo, the huge grey and black wolf beside her. "Sakura-Chan! You're in Sage mode!" Naruto yelled in surprised and she nodded in return as she walked to him and touched him on the shoulder. He slowly close his eyes and reopen them, his coat appeared with his huge scroll tied to his back, his usual sage markings returned. "Now that Sakura and Naruto are all charged up, why don't we get charged up as well." They turned behind and saw Kakashi and Jura, carrying an injured Ichiya.

All of the shinobis looked at each other and nodded in determination, they all walked to the front lines and stood there glaring at the enemy. Sakura in her Wolf Sage mode along with Kageoo, her wolf partner in sage mode. Naruto in his Toad Sage mode, Sasuke closed his eyes and open his true Sharigan eyes, activating Susanoo. Kakashi push his bangs away from his Sharigan eye, ready to case Kamui with possible. Yamato and Sai got ready at the sidelines along with Eevee, ready to protect their fallen teammates of the mission.

Oracion Seis couldn't help but shivered at the intensity of their determination and their magic, but it doesn't feel like magic at all. They didn't even know if their human or not, but they weren't going to back down like cowards. "You hurt my Nakama and you'll pay. I won't forgive you for what you have done and what you are going to fucking do!" Sakura hissed at them then growl along with Kageoo, she grip her keys and enchant, "I call forth thee, the lion, Leo! The maiden, Virgo! The golden bull, Taurus!"

All of them appeared and glare at the enemies. Sakura and the others just simply smirked and said, "Let the real battle, begins."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND ONLY SHORT CHAPTER! SORRY! BUT THE NEW CHAPTERS FOR MY OTHER STORIES WILL BE LONGER! PEACE!**


End file.
